Unfinished Revenge
by umbrellatraitor
Summary: What would have happened if Naruto had defeated Sasuke at the Valley of the End? Pairings Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku and possibly others. Lemons later, maybe. Rated M for profanity, sex, etc.
1. Battle

**Author's Note:** First Naruto fic. There may be lemos later. Pairing Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku and possible others. Enjoy, this is what I think would have happened... I don't own Naruto, that is Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Sasuke!!!" shouted Naruto from the First Hokage's head at the valley of the end.

"Naruto... Why do you come this far for me?" asked Sasuke at the other end of the cascade, on top of Madara Uchiha's head.

"Because... Sasuke... you're too are my best friend. Friends take care and help each other! You're one of the people who acknoledged me, and took me out of the darkness I was in, without your help and the help from others... I would now..."

He remembered his fight with Gaara, and thought once more, that he could have ended like him.

"That's why...That's why I'm taking you back, back to Konoha, by reason, or by** force**, even if I have to break every bone in your body! I'll take you back, no matter what!."

A red chakra started illuminating Naruto, his pupils becoming slits, his nails and toenails becoming claws...

"Also because I made a promise... And I intend to keep it!" Naruto shouted in growl.

Sasuke activated his three tomoed sharingan.

"You don't understand. Friends..." Sasuke said in an inaudiable whisper "friends are bonds that make you weak, I have to cut those bonds, with you and with Konoha! Because...there's a person.. a person I must kill, but I'm **weak**, I need to gain power, by staying with you and with Konoha, I'll never get any power, that's why I need to go with Orochimaru, he'll give me the power I need."

He remembered the night when Itachi killed his clan, his own brother murdering his parents...

"I.. am an avenger, and Iwill avenge my clan! Although you are my best friend... I'll crush you if necesary, you won't stop me!"

Sasuke's heaven seal activated, first to it's first level, then to it's second level. Two hand-like wings sprang from his back, while his hair and skin started to change...

Naruto started accumulating chakra in his right hand, a purple ball , growing in size, while Sasuke at the other end of the cascade, was preparing his final attack, which was now a shining silver colour.

**Rasengan**/**Chidori**!!!

Naruto and Sasuke shouted their attacks in unison. Boths attacks collided with each other. There was a great bang, Naruto felt a sharp pain and then all turned black...

Naruto woke up 10 minutes later. He was floating in the river, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

He **HAD** to find him. He got up,and a sharp pain shot from his arm, it was broken, apparently from the fall and the collision with Sasuke's chidori. He looked around, nothing would stop him, he had to find him...

"Sasuke!!" he shouted, looking around for him. And then, he saw him. Sasuke lying unconcious at the side of the cascade, his clothes full of blood...

"Can he be..dead?" thought Naruto scared. He didn't want to kill him, he hadn't measured his strengh... He ran next to him.

"Sasuke?" he asked in a whisper. To his inmense relief, he was alive, but only just, his pulse was weak, and his breathing fast, they would never make it to Konoha in time for the medical nins to treat Sasuke, and Naruto himself didn't know anything about treating wounds...

"What do I do?!" Naruto started thinking to himself. "I promised Sakura I would bring back Sasuke, but now... Shit!"

At that moment Kakashi arrived at the spot.

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto, and relief started to dawn on him. If Kakashi-sensei was here, then they would surely make it in time to save Sasuke...

Kakashi quickly examined Sasuke. "Naruto we have to get to Konoha as quickly as we can, Sasuke is in a critical state and you're not loooking to good either, I'll have to carry you both. Now, quick!"

"Kakashi-sensei,please carry Sasuke and take him to the village, I'll slow you down, and I'm not that hurt either. I'll return on my own, we haven't much time, if Sasuke dies... Then what did I save him for...?"

"I'm sorry Naruto. But that's imp-"

"Please! Hurry! I'll get back on my own!" Naruto interrupted, determination in his eyes.

Kakashi looked into Naruto's eyes and he was reminded of Obito, and his desire to save Rin no matter what...

"OK.. But, you're very hurt, don't rush back. Take care."

"OK, just go, Go!" Naruto shouted.

And just as Naruto finished his sentence, Kakashi was out of sight running as fast as he could with Sasuke on his back...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I now, short and sucked, but review, so as to know exactly what sucked. See you next time, I hope.


	2. Awakening

**Author's Note:** At last chapter 2 is here. It's longer than chapter 1 and hopefully better. Read and review!

* * *

Naruto was left standing alone, on the river bank. The pain was getting worse with each pasing second, his right arm seemed to be dying, soon he couldn't feel it anymore.

"There's no point in me standing here doing nothing." Naruto thought, so he started to make his way slowly back to the village.

"At least I stopped him." thought Naruto miserably as he tried not to think about his arm and if he would be able to ever use it again.

About half an hour later, Naruto realized that he had no direction and didn't know where the hell he was.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted. Now, he was worried his arm wasn't getting better, and he didn't know where he was.

"Come on... Think, think.. Aha!" Naruto thought, and he climbed the tallest tree in view right to the top. He however saw nothing.

"Shit..!" whispered Naruto to himself.

What to do? Random walking could fuck him up more than he was now, but he had no choice, if he stayed there nobody would come looking for him and even if they did, then they would surely be hours, and hours.. "and hours" thought Naruto. He decided to start walking, after about an hour the pain was unbearable, he took off his orange coat off and saw that a piece of bone was sticking from his arm, upon seeing this, Naruto fainted...

When he opened his eyes he was in a confortable, warm bed in a clean, white room. Apart from the bed, there was only a wardrobe, and a night stand on which a vase with a single flower stood. Naruto guessed he was in a hospital room, but how? Who had found him? His right arm was heavily bandaged, and he could not move it much, if at all. He looked around the room and immediately saw that Hinata Hyuga was sleeping on a chair right next to the bed. She woke up when she felt him stir.

"You finally woke up! Good morning Naruto-kun, how do you feel?" she said in an anxious voice.

"Hi" said Naruto trying to remember exactly what had happened before.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you have been asleep a whole five days" she said calmly.

"What!!!?" Naruto's shout made Hinata flinch.

" Sorry." He said embarrassed.

"How did I get here?" He asked.

"While I was training I saw you with my Byakugan, lying unconscious. You weren't that far from the village, although I was training some 6, 7 miles away from the village. When I got to where you were, you were twitching, talking to yourself. Your arm was covered in b-blood as well as some of your chest"Hinata said in a small voice and shuddered as if she had suffered just by watching him in pain.

Naruto was listening to what Hinata said very intently.

"I was scared to move you, but I put you on my back and took you to the village straight away."

"What did the medical-nins do to me?" asked Naruto.

"Well Tsunade-sama herself operated on you, she was very worried, and to tell you the truth… I was also very worried for you." She said in a timid and almost inaudible voice. She blushed furiously.

Naruto shifted in the bed and hugged Hinata tenderly.

"Thank you very much Hinata, I can always count on you…" he said softly, not breaking apart from her, even though his arm hurt.

Hinata thought she was going to explode. She was blushing as never before. She surely was on fire…

"What in the name of **Konoha** are you doing!?" asked Neji frowning, entering the room followed by Lee, Tenten, Kiba and Sakura.

"We.. Naruto-kun woke up and… and he..." "Was telling her thanks" Naruto finished for Hianta. He turned to look at her, "for saving me."

Hinata blushed, if possible even harder. "Well anyway how are you all, I knew those guys couldn't beat you, eh Neji?" asked Naruto recovering his manner. "Tell me what happened to each of you."

"Well as you can see if got to rest a bit my leg" Neji told him. He showed him his leg , which was bandaged. He had a few cuts in his arms and legs, and he looked a bit tired, but he was looking good in all thought Naruto.

"I'm fine" said Lee; "the sand ninjas came at just the right moment to help us."

"Yeah" said Kiba, "I though I was a goner. Kankurou came to help me."

"Gaara-san helped me" said Lee, "and Temari-san aided Shikamaru."

"Naruto, thank you very much" said Sakura, "I knew I could count on you to stop Sasuke-kun from leaving." she said smiling.

"He is still asleep though. What happened, you are hurt pretty badly, but he is worse" she said.

"So he made it here on time?" Naruto said "I'm glad, for a moment back then I feared the worse. Well, we had a fight in this big cascade, where there were 2 statues, and it was a pretty cool place actually."

"You mean the valley of the End?" asked Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"The valley of the end is where the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan, battled." she explained.

"Why did they fight?" asked Naruto.

"No idea" she replied, "but the First Hokage won anyway."

After talking for about 30 minutes they all left to give him some rest. Naruto had not given any details of his battle with Sasuke, he just said he beat him, and then Kakashi had arrived. He felt that he couldn't talk about it as if it was just another battle. He turned over in his bed and fell asleep; imagining what sort-of state he must had been in when Hinata found him.

"Hinata…" he whispered before falling asleep and dreaming once again of the battle he had had recently.

Sakura walked the hospital hall and overheard a conversation two medical-nins where having.

"Tsunade-sama just told her that, so that that girl doesn't worry about the Uchiha. The truth is he might never wake up…"

As she heard this, her heart stopped.

"…might never wake up…" she thought, scared that this might be true, she went running to check on Sasuke. She found him sleeping peacefully. She wondered if he might be in a coma. Even though she had asked this to Tsunade-sama and she explained that Sasuke had used nearly, if not all his chakra when he fought Naruto. And Naruto had wounded him badly, so he was going to be sleeping a couple more days, before regaining consciousness. She remembered the conversation she had overheard minutes before. She started crying silently, imagining the worse, as various people do when they shouldn't. However, just as she was turning around to leave she heard him move in his bed; she turned around and saw that he was sitting up right in the bed, he first had a lost look in his face, then realization hit him and his expression was replaced by anger. Hi activated his three-tomoed sharingan, but didn't move.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she flung herself on top of him, hugging him.

Sasuke didn't move or said anything.

"You're awake!" she said, tears running down her cheeks again.

"I am" he said. After a long pause he said in a tired voice,

"I need to go Sakura… you understand me, you understand my reasons… and you even offered to help me, but _Naruto_…" he said, rage in his eyes, "he didn't understand, he said he was saving me. Saving me! Ha! From what? I need…power… Sakura, I'm guessing you told Naruto to go look for me, right?"

There was a pause and nobody said anything again.

Sakura trembled. "Sasuke-kun I..."

"Don't get me wrong" he interrupted her. "I'm not blaming you. You didn't actually stop me and _brought me back_" he spoke the last three words as if they were poison."You were concerned, where your teammate might end up and..."

"You're not just my teammate" Sakura said in a hurt voice. "You know the feelings I have for you. I care much, much more for you, than just a teammate…"

"I know… he said, but now I must go." He stood up and fell to the ground clutching his chest and breathing rather fast. "Fuck…" he whispered silently.

"Naruto… ". he whispered.

"Sasuke-kun are you OK?" asked Sakura while helping Sasuke to his feet.

"Sakura… when I get better I _will_ go!" he put special emphasis in the word "will". "For now I'm going to ask you to remain quiet about this, although..." he said after a while, "It's not going to make much of a difference if you tell someone or not what I said, they'll be expecting for me to run again, and they'll send the ANBUs and Naruto will probably come chasing after me again too..."

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with concern in her voice and confusion of what she was supposed to do, in her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there! Chapter 2 finished! I think that was pretty good, I put a lot of effort into writing this chapter. I hope you liked it and will want me to write more. I you don't like how I write, just review and tell me exactly what you don't like, so I can get better, because although I made 1 fic before this one (it sucked, just 1 chapter, never bothered to continue it) I consider _this _fic my first one. Please review.


	3. Waiting

Authors Note: I could say i didn't update because of lack of time(not true) or because I had written this chapter and then my computer went boom and then the king virus took hostage my story and killed it (part-true), but the main reason is that I'm too lazy too update, because I play my Nintendo Wii all day or skateboard all day (got wiii for X-MAS) or etc, anyway here's chapter 3, I'll try udate more often now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later, Naruto was still in the hospital. Hinata had visited him every day so far, and he appreciated her concern. He was planning to invite her to eat dinner with him at Ichirakus when he got better as a way to show her how thankful he was for all she had done for him. Although, that was not the sole reason...

Sasuke had woken up, but Naruto still hadn't talked to him because there were guards outside his bedroom door and on the roof so he couldn't escape through the window. Tsunade had said he needed rest and if he talked to Sasuke right now, they'd probably end up fighting again, so he was trapped. He didn't know what Tsunade had said to Sasuke or if he had been punished for trying to leave Konoha, but he knew he also was still in the hospital and wasn't alowed to leave his room either, apparently for the same reasons as Naruto. Just as Naruto was thinking this over, Hinata entered the room.

"Hi Naruto-kun how are you feeling today?"- She greeted him.

"Hi Hinata-chan! Fine, thanks. Do you now when I'll be dismissed? I'm getting really bored, although I get visits everyday, mostly from you".- He said in one breath

Hinata blushed. He loved how hyperactive he could get. And as he was locked in his room and didn't get any excersize he was more hyperactive than ever.

"I don't know Naruto-kun, Tsunade said you needed rest, which is true!"- She said in a motherly sort-of way.

"OK..."- Said Naruto in a bored voice. "Hey do you know what happened to Sasuke?"- He asked.

"Huh?"- She said.

"What did Tsunade do to him, is he punished or something? What are they gonna do about him?"

"I really don't know Naruto, the person who probably knows about this though is.."

"Sakura!"- Said Naruto as she appeared on the doorway.

"Hi Naruto, hi Hinata. How are you feeling?"- She asked gesturing towards Naruto

"Fine"- He said, "But really bored to death! I want out!"

"Hey..." He said, and asked Sakura what he had just asked Hinata.

"I really don't know, when Tsuande found out Sasuke-kun had woken up, visits were forbidden. And she refuses to tell me what is she going to about him."

"I see.."- Said Naruto. "Who found him awake?"- He asked.

"Well I...( She hesitated) I think it was a medical-nin, the day after you woke up.(She regained her usual manor) Aparently he went to check on him, and he was sitting there. Of course then Tsunade-sama and medical-nins checked if he was alright and had tests and everything"- She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so nobody except medical-nins and Tsunade have seen him?-He asked.

"No, I don't think so"- She answered, not quite knowing why she was lying, probably because she didn't want Naruto to question her about everything Sasuke had said to her.

"Well, Naruto I really have to go, I'll be late for training with Kakashi-sensei, although he'll probably be 3 hours late as usual, so I don't know why I bother."

"I have to go too!- Hinata said and she remembered that she, Kiba, Shino and Kurenai-sensei where supposed to meet 20 minutes ago.

"Bye Naruto-kun" -Said Hinata

"See ya Naruto" -Said Sakura

And they both left the room rushing to their corresponding senseis.

"Oh well all alone again." He made up his mind and decided that next time Hinata was here he would ask her out.

In another room of the hospital...

"Sasuke please understand that if you sign this here, you won't go to prision- Tsunade said through gritted teeth.

"I... won't, It's against my principles..." -He said grining.

"What principles, by signing it'll do a lot of good to you, the main one, not going to prision, but also you won't kill anyone, you won't be a murderer..."- She replied trying to make him understan how this could affect his future.

"This can affect your future!"- She said recklesly.

"Yeah I can figure that out, you though it two lines ago..." He said.

"Sign" -She said

"Nooo! He stood up, "I won't!"

"No choice then?" She asked once more...

"No."

"Then, in a week's time you'll be transfered to the prision's hospital, good bye Sasuke, she turned to leave, but stopped at the door and said without turning, "You could have been someone but you chose to be a murderer... She left.

X days later..

"Ooh yeah" -Said Naruto as he woke up and got dressed, this was the day he would get to leave this hospital and go to eat Ramen for the first time in ages.

"This is also the day"- he thought to himself- "That I ask Hinata out!".

A guard from outside the door came in, "So your leaving today?" -He asked casually.

"Yes I am, and not only that, today I get to invite a very hot girl to eat dinner with me!"- He said cheerfully.

"Ohh is that soo..? Cool, cool but there's something you'll need to know"- He said

"What?" -Naruto asked

"You don't get to leave untli tomorrow he said smiling."

"Why-what!???"- he shouted. "I was told by Tsunade herself that I got to leave this god forsaken place Tuesday morning" -He said. "So get out of the way, I 'm leaving"

"You can't"-He replied simply

"Tsunade, the 5th HOKAGE, leader of Konoha, boss of you said I could leave Tuesday morning, so.. MOVE!"- he shouted.

"All you have said is perfectly true, but unfortunately were on Monday." he said bluntly...

Naruto stood there for 3 minutes without saying anything...

"Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dammit Fuck itmsafshitniohrflvcn&$"

5 minutes of intense swearing followed..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there, the end of chapter 3, short and crappy as always, I tried to introduce some humour into this chapter as it was originally intended to ve. Humour/Romance. Anyway review please.


	4. Decision

Author's Note: Chapter 4 is here, review! I need 20 reviews, if you want more chapters then you'd better review (blackmail) lol, anyway here it is. I blame the wait on Writer's Block.I also had apendicitis, so there!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke lay awake in bed, thinking over, yet again, what Tsunade had proposed to him. Did she really think he would agree to that? This was his life and no one was going to stop his life's purpose, his ambition. He knew that and hell he knew it well. No one, not even...

"Naruto!!" he screamed, eyes opened to it's fullest for even in the darkness he recognised his spiky blonde hair and his stupid face. He had entered the room through the door, "but how?" Sasuke thought to himself, "what about the guards?"

"Sasuke we have to talk, I did what I did because you're my best friend and I love you and..."

Sasuke was... amused , which 2 seconds later from realization changed to anger again.) He jumped from his bed and held Naruto against the wall before he could finish talking, his hand in Naruto's throat. He punched him staright in the nose, blood dripping to the floor almost instantly. Sasuke prepared to punch him again, but before he could Naruto started to talk in difficulty due to Sasuke's hand in his throat and all the blood dripping from his nose.

"Sasuke.. Punch as many times, and as hard as you want but.." he started.

Sasuke punched him again, this time in his right eye. "

You're supposed to hear me out here" Naruto said quickly.

"Oh..OK, just a minute though I'm still mad, I want to punch you again."

"Sasuke promise me, promise me you won't go looking for Orochimaru again."

"I need all the power I can get, to fulfill my life's goal. I need his power!" Sasuke shouted raising his fist again.

"It's important to me" Naruto said, but..." Sasuke lunged his fist as Naruto was about to finish his sentence- "it's much more important to Sakura!"-he said quickly, trying to avoid any more physical damage. Sasuke's fist stopped half and inch from Narutos bloody nose. Naruto continued to talk taking advantage of this momentary pause. "And we both know you know that... She cares about you deeply!!!"

Sasuke let Naruto drop to the floor instantly at the sound of her name, blushing slightly.

"Naruto listen to me dammit!! I'm gonna go after Itachi like it or not, he killed my whole clan, my family, my father, my mother, everyone!!! But with my current power I can do nothing to him, nothing! That's the reason I must go!"

As a tear slided down his cheek, he turned away

"You're stronger than me, and by going with Orochimaru I can have the power neccesary to defeat him..." Sasuke said punching the wall and leaving a hole in it.

"I..." Naruto couldn't think what to say.

"Do you know what Tsunade wanted me to do?" Sasuke said unexpectedl,y breaking the silence.

"No" Naruto replied.

"She wanted me to sign a "special contract" that said I would not go after Itachi. Of course I said No, but that contract has some special jutsu to it, had I sign it I wouldn't be able to go after him... no matter what I did."

Two minutes of silence followed this statement.

"Why not?" asked Naruto. "I mean if you really wanted you would just go looking for him, right?"

Sasuke turned round looking at Naruto in the eye.

"Each time I would get near to him, pain beyond reason would force me to get away... Of course the contract is made as to only work if I'm near him, if I approach him and not the other way round, I don't know if you get what I mean." he said.

Naruto thought about it without saying anything.

"Have you seen the movie "A Clockwork Orange?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto had been silently listening to Sasuke, not interrupting him even for one second. When he heard the question, his heart missed a beat. He had seen the movie.

"Would Tsunade do something like that?" he asked himself. "Even if it was for "Sasuke's own good"?. .Tsunade must be in a pretty tough situation" he thought.

After a while Naruto had thought what to say over, and spoke up.

"Sasuke, this time I won't stop you. I won't stop you from finding him, from fighting him and getting revenge on your clan... But, this time, I'm coming with you!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue this, but closed it almost immediately.

"You know, you're an idiot, but, you're strong and a real good friend.. But I don't want any help while fighting him, so No." he said bluntly.

"But, Naruto said, maybe we can ask Tsunade and as I'm going with you, you wouldn't be a missing-nin and you wouldn't be punished if they found you and..?

"Well, I doubt Tsunade will let us.. but we can try. Promise me this though, you won't get in the way while I'm fighting him"

"I promise" he said grinning.

"OK, oh and Naruto?" he said

"Yeah?"

"You and me are gonna train like hell, more than ever if I'm not going after Orochimaru." he said, unexpectedly also grinning, all anger at Naruto or anyone, even at Itachi, forgotten.

Naruto jumped and hugged Sasuke.

"Ehh..Naruto?" Sasuke said after about five seconds.

"Yeah?"

"This is totally gay" he said simply.

"Yeah sorry I was excited." Naruto apologized.

"OK, so you ask her man and then tell me and we'll be cool yo! We cool dawg let's forget about this punchy scrunchy in the nose thingy, OK dude? Sasuke asked suddenly a black rapper with shades and bling bling all over him.

"Yes, OK, I'll come back later today." said Naruto raising an eyebrow. "You still have to work on the whole "I'm gonna be a rapper dawg" thing though." he said. "And, your..ehh.. bling is open" he said.

Sasuke turned and closed his "bling".

"Naruto, how did you get in here with all the guards?" Sasuke asked suddenly remembering and back to normal clothing and style.

"Oh shit, Tsunade will never let us go if she finds out I knocked them out... Well I'll try anyway, bye."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: OK, so I was gonna write a lot more but decided to leave the rest "going to Tsunade's office , etc" for the next chapter. So.. first of all REVIEW all reviews are welcome and second of all the whole Sasuke being a rapper thing just came out of the blue. I added it at the last minute, so review and tell me if it's OK, some comedy or if it's NO no way are you mad??!?!? If the latter I'll take the "Sasuke rapper" thing and repost this chapetr if not, i'll just leave it there. So.. serious or more comedy oriented, what would you like? Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapetr and till next chapter.


	5. Choice

**Author's Note:** After a long wait here it is.

* * *

Days before anything relevant occured..

"So he didn't come after all, or.. maybe he couldn't...".

Orochimaru pondered over the matter patiently.

"Stopped? By the kyubi boy you say?!" Kabuto had just informed him of Naruto's victory over Sasuke Orochimaru's blood boil he thought it impossible Sasuke could lose, not with the "gift" he had given him. Would he try to seek him no matter what? Would he stay? "Will he!? And ruin his potencial in that FUCKING VILLAGE!" Orochimaru exploded, all these thoughts running thorugh his head.

"God-damn fox-kid", he growled. Does this mean that Sasuke wasn't strong enough, even with the Seal of Heaven activated to it's second level? "Well I've still got time, as I have been forced to take this body, I can't take over anybody else's for 3 years. I'll hunt him down I'll make him mine, I'll show him true power, and he'll come begging before he knows it!!!" Orochimaru had a crazy look in his eyes. Full of a mad passion and a desire for power, power he could only reach if he could get his hands on the Uchiha boy's body for himself.

Somewhere completely different..(Hokage's Office)

"OK, Naruto let me put it this way... You and Sasuke are gennin, the Akatsuki is conformed of 10 missing nins with the level of jounin or higher. It would be extremely dangerous for our villages jounin to go, and you think I am going to let two gennin go? Alone? Now Naruto think it over and tell me, is this a rational thought you had and came and asked me, or just the first idea that occured to you?" Tsunade seemed impressive a she delivered each point to Naruto with a strong blow.

"But if we don't do it this way, he going to escape either way. This way he is not a missing nin and .. and.."

Naruto didn't know what else to say, how could he express the importance of the matter at hand, it was a good choice, it was the ONLY choice, and he had to make Tsunade understand it, one way, or another...

"If you don't let us, he and I will go, on our own so there!" he concluded looking out Tsunade's office window rather than her eyes, but with defiance in his voice.

"You think I'm going to buy it? You bluffed to much kiddo, and maybe there is something you forgot about, let me enlighten you. If you, oh you think you're so brave, so bold to just go against my orders and escape, well that will make you **both**, Sasuke and yourself, missing nins!"

"So be it!" Naruto cried.

"And that means you can't fulfill your life's dream." she spoke these words softly and calmly, but they carried so much force she might as well have shouted them.

"If you're a missing nin, you can't ever, never become hokage!" Tsunade finisihed with determination in her eyes and in her voice. She knew she had struck a nerve, and waited to see how this had affected him.

Naruto said nothing, he had clearly forgot what a missing nin stood for, what it meant. He was between the rock and the wall, the options, two paths.. He could go help his friend, his best friend, and escape from the village with him and become outcasts to help him, to prevent a path full of darkness Sasuke was sure to end up in without Naruto's helping hand... or he could stay to fulfill his dreams.. becoming Hokage...but that meant he couldn't help Sasuke, that he had to ignore the friendship between them this time.

Naruto had always said, since the first time he could speak, that he would become Hokage one day, and that everybody would aknowledge him some day. It was his dream, his only dream, his life's purpose, without it, his existence was meaningless...

But.. Sasuke had aknowledged him, did he really need to become Hokage to gain aknowledgement? A lot of people had befriended him and everything was as it had never been, nobody cared about the demon inside of him, he had acceptance! **He** had **made it**!

Didn't he want to become Hokage to get what, without knowning he had gained slowly, but steadily..?

All these thoughts raced inside Naruto's mind at the same time, they conflicetd against each other, one getting more importance and immediately being overshadowed by the latter. Nobody had ever had to make such a decision... What will he do?

* * *

**Author's Note:** What will he do indeed. What do you think Naruto's reaction willl be, when he is put between his friend and his dream. Stay tunned for more, also coming up Naruto's date with Hinata. Will he find the advice he needs from her? Or will he only end up more confused than before?**  
**


End file.
